1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric generation and more specifically to electric generation for a turbo-electric compressor (such as is used in a turbojet).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the current approach for the design of a turbojet is to provide side mounted generators that require a ninety degree gearbox configuration. The problems associated with such a design is that this requires the weight of a gearbox and the direct connection of power generators result in a constriction of the flow path, which generates significant heat to the system.
To attempt to improve this design, previous patents have addressed increasing the power density of the system by creating dual functions of rotating machinery and tightening system integration (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,486 and U.S. patent application 2008/0265580); however, these designs neglect the heat issues mentioned above, which are inherent in a radial flux design.
While recent small motor designs have been developed that employ an axial flux arrangement, none of these has included the capability of combining a compressor and motor unit that would be essential for power generation for a turbo-electric compressor.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an integrated turbo-electric compressor that provides power generation for a turbojet type of propulsion system that is lighter weight than current designs and increases thermodynamic efficiency.